


A steamy night

by Lady_heartless



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bath Sex, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral, Orgasm Denial, Vaginal Fingering, finally I write smut with him too, overstimulation Solomon is a tease like always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_heartless/pseuds/Lady_heartless
Summary: Sure, her boyfriend was a mysterious sorcerer, but he knew how to relax after tiring activities. She closed the eyes and let out a satisfied moan: for her sore body, there was nothing better than a hot bath. She opened the eyes and she found her lover leaned on the door’s frame
Relationships: Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 53





	A steamy night

If there was something unfair about the exchange project, that surely was the students’ accommodations; the girl reflected. Why at the Purgatory Hall every student had their own private bathroom instead of at the House of Lamentation there was one for six people (Asmodeus wasn’t included since he had his private bathroom too)? Hell, she was the only woman: she desired a bit of privacy! She was going to complain about this with Diavolo.  
In the bathroom, there was a lot of steam and the sweet smell of bath salts lingered in the air. Sure, her boyfriend was a mysterious sorcerer, but he knew how to relax after tiring activities. She closed the eyes and let out a satisfied moan: for her sore body, there was nothing better than a hot bath. She opened the eyes and she found her lover leaned on the door’s frame. He was gazing at her with an amused smirk and she noticed that he wore only a towel on his waist. “Would you like to join?” she wondered and he agreed:”I think I’m to going join: leave a sit for me, please”. She separated the back from the marble, being careful to don’t spill the water, and Solomon entered in, getting rid of the towel. He placed himself behind her, his legs on hers and his chest pressed against her back, and he embraced her. “You are right when you say that’s there’s nothing better than a bath after sex” he whispered on her ear and she shivered.

Then he took the bubble bath bottle, dropping the soap on the palm of the hand and he began to wash her. “Thank you” she hummed, thinking that he was going to do a kind and a non meant to tease her gesture. He meticulously rubbed the fingers on the arms and then under the armpits and she let out a short laugh for the ticklish feeling. Finally, he went on her breasts, making her she sighed as he caressed them, and, even if she advised him about don’t do anything more, her body moved on its own, pressing the flesh against his fingers. “Don’t worry, I’ll be a good boy. When I say I just want to clean you, I really mean it” he joked and she smiled:”For some strange reason, I feel like you won’t maintain your promise”. He pinched the nipples and she groaned with a slight pant. Despite her last words, she hoped that he’d continued with his caresses, but he didn’t indulge any longer and he went on with the washing. “That’s not fair: you can’t step back when you start to touch me in that way, Solomon” she protested with a pout and he chuckled:”You just said that you didn’t want to do anything here, was I so good to make you change your mind?”. Knowing that he was enjoying the whole situation, she muttered with annoyance. He was such a damned tease for doing it on purpose and she fell in his trap!  
Then, he passed the hands on her back and on her sides with a calm pace. He was humming a doggerel and, if she didn't know him well, she would have said that his propose of cleaning her was without ulterior motives; but she was too clever to fall in the same trick for two times in a row. His touch on the sensitive skin made her shiver and her breath became heavier when his hands moved on the navel. And, as she expected, he touched her buttocks, kneading briefly the tender flesh, before he reached the spot between the legs and she squirmed:”Liar, I know you had no intention of keeping your word!”. Despite her fake annoyed tone, she quite enjoyed the new development of the situation. And he answered with an obvious amused note in the voice:”Who knows. Maybe you are right or maybe my first intention was cleaning you, but then you aroused me with your lovely moans”. And at that moment she felt his half hard member pressing against her. The sorcerer fingered and, even if he was just brushing with a slight pressure on her labia, she jerked his hips to meet his digit. Her head fell on his shoulder and she groaned his name with a husky voice when he added another digit, pressing it against the clit:”Solomon, please…”. He was hitting all the correct spots and the pleasure was quickly reaching the pick, but then he suddenly withdrew the hand and she slapped him on the arm:”You are a dick for doing it when I was going to come!”. “So, aren’t you going to wash me? I’m dirty too, you know” he proposed with a smirk. Did he want to play with her? Fine, but she was going to return the favor.

She poured the soap directly on his dick and the started to spread it, touching the tip. The girl pumped faster, his pants were heavier and when she spread the cum, that was already leaking, he had to bit his lips to don’t moan. the sorcerer knew that she was going to get revenge for earlier, so he tried to lock his voice in the throat, but his tentatives were useless when she brushed his sensitive spot:”Y/n… God”. His back arched forward as his pleasure was quickly building, then she spoke:”Solomon, do you want to cum?” her voice is playful. He didn’t answer right away and she slowed the pace. If it had been another person, he would have never begged, but she was the only one who could turn him in a whimpering mess:”Yes, please”. She smiled satisfied and she drew a loud moan from him as he came, dirtying hands with his thick semen.  
The girl lowered herself on him, placing the hands on his tight and she licked his shaft. “No, wait, I just came, I’m too sensible!” he exclaimed, but she didn’t mind him and she took the tip of his cock in her mouth, twirling the tongue on the sensitive spot, make him moaning. Damn, the overstimulation was killing him, making him a whimpering mess. She flattened her tongue against the head of his cock, dragging it along the shaft and Solomon’s hands wandered on her back until they reached the nape: he didn’t want to guide her or set his own rhythm thrusting until she gagged. Having them between her hair was just the illusion of being in control. He knew too well that in moments like these he was nothing but a puddle in her hands and he was impossible to him maintain his usual composure. She was the only one who could make him feel in this way. “F-Fuck” he groaned closing the eyes and she felt the muscles of his legs tensing up. He was so close to coming again. She could feel the tip of his dick against her throat and she had a few problems to breathe correctly, but this didn’t stop her from pleasuring him. “I-I’m going to… ahh… come, if you don’t want to swallow, stop now” the sorcerer advised her and his hands pulled her head away, but she didn’t let him and two seconds after he screamed. She felt the hot and salty cum on her tongue and she swallowed it quickly. He pulled her hair and his lips crushed on her in a passionate kiss. When they departed, she saw the mess he was: his breath was ragged, the cheeks are slightly red and the eyes burned with a fierce passion. He claimed her in another kiss, his tongue sucked hers, and in a blink of an eye, she found herself beneath him on the bed. 

“I thought you couldn’t take it anymore” she teased and he smirked:”I think it’s correct repaying the favor”. He took her hands in his and he murmured a spell:”But I make the rules”, she acknowledged that she couldn’t move them. “Solomon, untie me. You know how much I like touching you” she demanded, but he shook the head:”I think you liked too much having me at your mercy, I’m just turning the table”. Between them had always been in this way: one teased the other and he paid him back with the same coin. It was their way to play and they both knew that was how they cared for the other. The hands roamed on her body and his lips kissed her neck, biting and sucking in order to leave a mark and, then they went down, following the same path of his hands. He planted kisses on the chest, sucking the nipples until they are erected. He knelt, grabbing her legs and spreading them, smooching the skin from the knees to the groin and he smirked when he noticed the red marks he just left. He grazed her sex with the nose, the tongue circled the clit and her hips jerked forward to have more, making Solomon smirk because he knew that, if she had been free, she would have grabbed and pulled his hair. He tormented the sensitive nub with slow licks and, when she groaned his name with frustration, he plunged a finger, hitting her g spot. She was so lost in the pleasure, that she barely noticed that Solomon entered in her. He gasped moaning: even if they had sex less than twenty minutes ago, he was already craving for her again. He rocked the hips, thrusting with a quick pace and cupped her face in his hands, gazing in her eyes. She begged:”Please, Solomon, let me touch you, I’m begging you” and he answered:”And why should I release you? It’s not like you are going to use them”. Then he kissed her to shut her protests, teasing her with a wicked smile:”I don’t understand why you are protesting so much when I’m pleasuring you so well. Now, be a good girl and come with me”. He thrust two times more and he came in her as she moaned his name.  
“Solomon, I hate you: my body is aching and I don’t think I will be able to walk tomorrow” she whimpered and he joked:”Then we both can skip school tomorrow”, then he said earnestly:”Want me to prepare a potion to bear the pain? Even if I have to admit that this fact makes me quite proud”. She blushed:”No, I don’t think it’s necessary. I’ll try to go to classes tomorrow, but don’t you dare to laugh if I walk funny. Right now I only need to sleep” and she snuggled in his arms. “Good night, y/n” Solomon whispered kissing her head.


End file.
